Wake Me Up and Save Me
by thatguyinthecorner
Summary: Lilly Truscott is what you would consider your typical bad girl. What happens when she wakes up and is saved by a certain southern brunette? LILEY FOR SURE!


A black hooded figure ran through the slums of Malibu, trying to find a way of escape. The thudding footsteps of her would be capturer running full speed behind her. The figure took a sharp left and sprinted down a dark and deserted ally, they threw there skateboard that had started all of the trouble over the fence. The skater started to climb up the metal fence, very quickly.

The hooded person was almost over the top of the chain link fence when there leg was roughly pulled down, making the person fall onto the hard cement ground.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law." The officer that had pulled the kid off the fence explained.

The officer pulled the criminals hands behind there back and cuffed them. The officer reached over and yanked the hood off of the teenager's head. A black beanie with green stripes was revealed along with long sun-kissed blonde hair.

"Ahh, Lilly. What did you do this time?" The police man tsked as her checked her pockets for any weapons.

The girl just glared at the ground, wondering why she had even attempted that stupid stunt. She wiggled her hands against the cuffs, they were tight. She sighed and let the policeman help her onto her feet.

"My board." She said as she looked back over the fence.

The officer looked at her, took his baton out and stuck it through the chain link fence, effectively moving the skateboard behind a pile of refuse.

"Your lucky I take pity on you Truscott." The officer laughed as he escorted the young girl back to the police cruiser.

**////---------/////-----/////-------////**

"We find the Defendant….Guilty, of all charges." The tall snobby looking man on the jury stated.

"Well, well, well. Lillian Truscott I sentence you to 46 hours of community service at Seaview High and a $3,500 fine for destruction of property, breaking and entering ,and assault and battery. Your lucky that the school is just fine with you doing community service, your lucky your not going to jail." The judge said, even though the black woman liked the blonde teen sitting in front of her, she had to punish her for her mistakes.

Lilly rolled her icy blue eyes at the judge's ruling, not like she hadn't been in this much trouble before. She and a tough, mean looking man stood up as they were dismissed from the courtroom. Lilly's father glared at her on the entire drive home.

"Get you sorry little ass in that house right now." Her dad said as they pulled into the unclean and littered parking lot of there apartment.

Lilly jogged up the stairs, hopping to make it to her room before her father got hold of her. That didn't happen. As soon as she steeped over the threshold, she heard the door slam and a huge hand grab her long hair.

"Your going to regret doing that even more now." He menacingly whispered in her ear.

He pulled her head pack and then threw her forward, she fell onto the dirty carpet. She rolled over onto her pack and dodged his foot as he attempted to kick her. Before she knew it she had a split lip, a black eye, a long cut on the back of her head, and a bruised ribcage. He punched her one last time, cutting open her head.

"Clean up this mess." Her dad spit on her as he jerked his chin towards the blood stains on the carpet.

He got off of her and walked over to the fridge, grabbed some of his whiskey and flipped onto the couch, preparing to enter a pain free world.

Lilly painfully moved around after she had caught her breathe, she pulled the bleach out from under the sink and grabbed a black washcloth that used to be white. She poured the foul smelling liquid onto the rag and started to scrub at the blood on the floor. More just kept appearing, that's when she realized that the back of her head and her forehead were still bleeding.

She grabbed some paper towels and put one on the back of her head, the blood clung to it and kept it stuck to the back of her head. She then held the other paper towel to her forehead as she continued to scrub at the blood stains.

By the time she was done she had gotten the blood stains out and had gone through half the roll of paper towels trying to stop the bleeding in her head, heads always bled more, she was ready to collapse.

She painfully trudged to her room. She closed the door and locked it. She collapsed onto her bed and tried to go to sleep, but it was hard when the person that had just beaten you was swearing outside at the sky. Finally Lilly fell asleep.

* * *

My first story ever to be entered onto this site, hopefully its good. i dont know if this should story should be rated M or T. there will be violance, emo moments, and lots of cussing.  
please tell me of any mistakes that need to be changed, i am just going off of what my cousin got when he almost went to juvi. except he didnt get 46 hours he got 24.  
So my sister got me hooked on this site, weird girl. i dont know if this is out of line but go read her stories, shes on my fav aurther list. xXTheRevXx

now i need a slogan so any suggestions work, and reviews are appreciated.


End file.
